The present invention relates to exit devices generally utilized for locking and unlocking emergency and/or fire exit doors. Operation of exit devices generally includes pushing an exit bar or pushbar that in turn actuates a locking mechanism to unlock the door allowing a user to exit the building. One feature of exit devices includes dogging the exit device, i.e., unlocking the exit device and maintaining the unlocked state to allow free passage through the door the exit device is mounted on. Generally, mechanical dogging systems or devices are utilized to maintain the exit device in the unlocked state. However, to place and maintain the exit device in the unlocked state necessitates a user or maintenance person to actuate the mechanical dogging device.
As a solution, solenoid actuated mechanisms have been used to replace the mechanical dogging devices providing, in some cases, “unmanned” operation of the exit device. Particularly, solenoid actuated locking mechanisms allow unlocking and maintaining the unlocked state of the locking mechanism. However, solenoid actuated mechanisms are also characterized by abruptly changing the state of the locking mechanism from locked to unlocked, and vise versa. This abrupt change in state can cause the locking mechanism to wear more rapidly and can generate an excessive amount of noise.